


Nobody is allowed to insult Steve - at least when Bucky is still alive

by Tiana_Schattenfeder



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Buckys secret Steve powers, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Or back together no idea, Protective Bucky Barnes, Reunion Fic but wait a bit, Stucky - Freeform, Tony Stark is an asshole here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:45:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiana_Schattenfeder/pseuds/Tiana_Schattenfeder
Summary: Based on a Promt, just Tony being Tony and Bucky being protective. But Bucky is Winter Soldier and assumed dead, so have fun with this.





	Nobody is allowed to insult Steve - at least when Bucky is still alive

„Everything special about you came from a bottle. “

Ouch. Tony saw confidently how Rodgers face turned rapid from friendly but annoyed into something cold and repelling. Rogers eyes narrowed. He seemed to forget his intentions to try with us normal morons, Tony thought. And now he shows how he really is. It must have hurt his big egocentric ego a lot hearing Tnys words but that was, what Tony wanted to them to do. Show Rogers who´s the boss. Hurt. Yeah, maybe it was a bit too harsh, but Rogers deserved it. Pff, semi-frozen game spoilers and their ego. 

And with this thought he swaggered out the room, feeling delighted. His act leaves tense silence behind. Tension so thick you cold cut it with a dagger and a lot of angry faces, more than one.

Somewhere deep underground in a high security facility, a pair of eyes snapped open and a fist cuts clean through the cryogenic tank. Angriness rushes through an old body, often used but not as broken and weak everybody thought of him. Strong. And furious. Metal crushes with an infinite noisy sound. Alarms sound and hundreds of soldiers come rushing with machine guns to subdue the threat. 

What´s on? They don´t know. Plus, they won´t ever know anything other than guesses. They find an empty chamber with no trace of anyone on the premises. He´s gone. And he´s not under anyone’s control. Everyone´s now in danger, especially them and the whole project. Soldiers start running, papers flying to the ground and mixing together unnoticed. The soldiers have to get him back or Hydra might fail, would be discovered so quickly.

Shit, they thought.

 

Somewhere over the Indian ocean, 50000 inches in the sky:

 

Wind rushes around his head, tingles his hair together. Makes it difficult to breath even. It´s cold up here, freezing. But he doesn’t notice. The cold air makes his eyes water, but he doesn´t care. He has something important to do. He will require a hairband. Maybe later. So much more important things to do than hairbands or watering eyes. 

Clouds rushing now far from him, Rain patters on his body, he doesn´t feel it. He´s still numb from the ever freezing cold of the cryogenic tank. But free.  
The hull of the transporting thing he doesn´t know is thick. But his metal arm is stronger. 

Crack! 

He´s in. Silence but the rushing air that howls in the lonely corridors of the ship. No treat to be sighted. No need for fight. Good. The cameras are out in just a few seconds. The hunt can begin. 

 

SHIELD security on the helicarrier registers a breach in the hull but can´t find the intruder and shrugs it off as a malfunction. Maybe just something unimportant and tiny, Nick Fury allows himself to think. 

But then again, what if not…? But there´s nobody on board who shouldn´t be here, so it has to be just a malfunction. He shrugs. Shit happens. He has more important stuff to matter about. An example this group of children running around and quarrelling and calling themselves superheroes.  
Anyway, they’re 50000 inches above the sea. Nobody is good enough not only to find them, but also to break through a 196 inch steel-chromium wall without being sighted by anyone? Nobody is that good.

Tony ambles through the hallway of the helicarrier, a piece of electronic hold close to his chest. By the next corner, he begins to walk faster. This is important. He just makes a genius discovery about gamma-waves he really has to show Banner. This possibility of manipulating DNA he just found…he nearly begins to run. This time, he will not be late to the avengers meeting like always. Style behind genius, at least. 

Tony walks faster, his mind wanders off to his argumentation with Captain Igloo this morning. Damn, he´s loves to provoke him and that was a really good insulting he – to be honest- hasn’t really planned in before. But it has worked better he had thought.

Suddenly, blackness. Hard blackness. Fuck! He ran into something or someone. Better look out, Tony!, he thinks to himself, just as he is just forced by a hard hand to look up. Ouch! Who does this person think he/she is? No one is allowed to grab Tony Starks jaw like that! But the pain in his jaw is abruptly forgotten, as he sees in long, tangles hair and eyes that bore into his skull. 

Dark hair, darks eyes, death glare and he startles. These eyes…He suddenly feels so cold…so vulnerable…but sweat also runs down his back as the gloved hand nearly crushes his jaw. Who’s that? These eyes…blue as heaven but also dark and scaring scare him to hell and into his last toe. 

„I heard you were talking crap about Steve. “A calm, rough voice. Rough as stone, seemingly not used very often lately. Hell, maybe not used in years. His heart pounds faster that usually. He sweats. He´s in panic. Than man makes him panic. Slowly, the words spoken get into his clouded mind. Talking crap about…whom? What has he done today to- Yeah, Cap! Oh. This one. Why does it make him feel veeeeery bad now?

From where does this guy even know about it?! Nobody out of Natasha, Bruce and the other avengers heard him say it… Nobody else! A traitor, maybe? Or Fury? Yeah, maybe some agents were watching over the cameras, too, but then again, why should they? And this guy never ever is an Agent who plays Galactica in his worktime, so from where did he…never mind. He´s got other problems now. An example this huge, scaring-to-hell guy before him that apparently wants to kill him.

„S-s-s-sorry. “He stumbles, eyes wide in fear. Tony Stark usually never, never ever apologies to nobody. But maybe it’s better to do so, now. He neither has his suit, nor other weaponry with him. And he wants to survive. But mister-unknown still looks like he wouldn´t even care what is spoken. Baad sign Tony, better get along with him!

A moment of silence. These horrification blue eyes bore a little deeper in his brain. Headache comes slowly. Migraine. He shivers. The other narrows his eyes even further. Silence. Fear rushes like poison through his body. Than a hush. A silent snap of something metallic. A sharp pain in his head, a short blackness…as he manages to see something again, he is alone. Empty hallway. No scaring guy. No one but him and the purring of the motors of the helicarrier. 

He realises he´s sitting, whatever happened to him. He trembles. Hasn´t he been standing before? Tony looks around, hand shaking from adrenaline and fair. He suspiciously waits another moment, but nothing happens. No black shadow. No scary man. Everything looks as it is supposed to do every day. He raises carefully. Still no sigh of Blacky. Ok, maybe…yeah, he´s gone. Puh. 

Tony lifts an arm and wants to scrap his head out of a sudden, but something slickly sliding down his neck distracts him. As he looks as his hand again, it is red. Dark red. Oh.  
The scary man has hit him.

Hm. Whatever. It´s not a bad injury, telling by the little amount of blood in his fingers and the missing pain on his scalp. It doesn´t hurt very much, in fact. He´ll check later. Now, he has to go to Banner. He´ll be late. And maybe he meets Fury too and can tell him to tell his agents to fuck of damnit, and next time, something like this will happen, Tony would not be very kind to him.

 

Steve watches Tony go with a hurtful expression on his face. Tony might be nice sometimes, but he´s also mean and insulting other times. Eccentric idiot. No, Tony´s just mean. A challenge sent my god to test his ways. He breathes deep in and out. Steve does not like Tony at all and thinks of him like someone with too much free time, but he also needs him for the mission. Doesn´t have to mean he has to talk to Tony often. Thankfully. 

He looks over to Natasha and Bruce. They´re thinking the same, he knows. He can see it in their angry expressions. Maybe, they will like him enough to be friends with him. Maybe they´re nice to him. It would be nice to have some sympathizers after this long time.

 

Bucky climbs fast into the chaotic net of tubes and steel above the hallway with the other guy with brown hair and this arrogant look. His breath is as calm as always when he´s on a mission. No cameras up here. Save. Good. He looks down again. He doesn´t like the other guy. He nearly hates him. Nobody insults Steve if Bucky´s alive.  
Nobody insults his best friend without consequences. 

Shortly, he wonders why he defends a potential aim, but then he remembers his fleeing, short memories of a sometimes laughing, sometimes crying boy, he has. Steve. Deep down in his head, below the dark and horrible thinks hide these memories of a better time. He whispers the name, for an uncountable time today. He knows Steve. Somehow…does know him. But from where? 

… His former live.  
That´s for sure. And after this conclusion, he also knows that Hydra is wrong. Bad. A glimpse of himself, falling into cold ice from a train blinks into his mind, whenever he tries to remember fully why he doubts Hydra. Then torture. Pain. Tears. Missing someone. Longing. 

Forgetting everything. Then silence. His head hurts. He does not remember everything about his life before he was the assassin, the weapon, but he remembers enough to think of his former commanders as the new villains. Enough to realize that they took away Steve from him. His handlers, his torturers. He will never again listen to him, never again serve them. They.Hurt.Steve. Because of that, he hates them.

But he doesn´t remember everything. Just a black, howling hole in his head. Maybe… just hast to wait, maybe he then will remember more of Steve and his former live. Maybe, time will heal everything. Maybe, time will smooth his fear and give happiness back to him.

Memories.

Steve…a small boy…Illy, but nonetheless beautiful.  
Laughing about something…a look to awe about in the light of a petroleum lamp.  
Glittering golden hair in the light of the rising sun.  
Shouting at him at a camp…sparring with him for fun in the mud… always in trouble.  
A Punk. 

An unknown feeling spreads in his chest. He frowns. What´s that…warmth? This...happiness? This feeling of awe and laugh like sleeping in the meadows of a mountain with odoriferous flowers and grass while blinking at the beautiful night sky… It´s love. Says an inner voice and he listens her. 

 

It´s love.

**Author's Note:**

> First Work in english by me, and I´m originally from Germany, so don´t kill me for my grammar. I just needed to write this. Tell me how I did. :) (Beta Readers always welcome)


End file.
